Let's Go, Ward
by NothatRose
Summary: Ward and Skye has reached a turning point. He desperately needs to keep her safe. Even if she hates him.


**Hey,** ... I am overwhelmed by the response you all gave me for my last ff in my Fury Meets Skye series. And also for the ones before that. Thank you.

This one is based on the promo for epi 19. I know it's scary and these butterflies in my tummy have turned into metallic dragonflies. Let's stay together in this ok?

**Disclaimer **: I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.

**Summary** : Ward is desperate to take Skye away.

xox

"No. No. No. No!"

Skye frantically whispered in denial as she moved away from the door as soon as she saw Ward shooting everyone down. She had witness the horrific act through the narrow door opening.

AC.

Jem.

Fitz.

May.

Agent Koenig.

Trip.

Ward shot them all. He shot them all. Their team mates.

They were all lying on the floor. Motionless.

Skye clamped her mouth with both her hands as she saw Ward walked up to the fallen Trip and shot him three more times with a different weapon.

Seeing him turning towards the door, Skye snapped out of her shock and ran blindly down the corridor. She entered the first open door and locked it shut. Frightened and terrified like a cornered prey, Skye couldn't stop her breath from hitching in volume even when instinct told her to remain silent. A rattle of the door knob brought her back to the Utility Room when Ward had left her there. She was relieved to see him then but now, she prayed for that he stayed on the other side of the door.

A sudden burst of the door being kicked in brought her face to face with the man who didn't know anymore. The man who had opened his heart to her not half hour ago.

"Skye."

Ward advanced into the small room as she backed herself against the wall.

"Skye, hey, it's ok."

She shook her head as her eyes darted around the room searching for a weapon to use. But she knew that there was no way she could overcome her SO. She was helpless against him. Despite all he had trained her in combat, she knew that she doesn't have half his strength, agility or skill.

Ward walked right up to her and captured her shoulders in his big hands. He pulled her up closer to him. She was on her tiptoes. Her eyes wide and frightened. Her hands were trapped between their bodies. She stared at his eyes as her body trembled in fear. His voice seemed far away as he called her name.

He finally shook her and pulled her off the floor to level up with his face until they were eye to eye.

"Skye, listen to me," he hissed.

She shook her head. He shook her again.

"SKYE!"

She went shock still in his hands.

"We need to get out of here."

"You shot them. Our team. You shot them." She stammered.

"Listen to me!" He shook her again. "You can hate me. You can not trust me. But we need to get out of here. Now!"

"You killed them all," Skye whispered in disbelieve. "You murdered our friends."

"Skye! Listen to me!" He yelled at her to get her attention before softening. "They aren't dead. I only used the ICER on them. Except for Trip."

"Why?" she rasped.

"Because he is a Hydra." He shut his eyes tight before opening them to let her see his regret. "Like me."

It took two seconds before Skye shook her head in denial and began pushing and fighting against his strong hold to free herself. He held her tight in his fierce and relentless hold as he called for her to cease her struggle.

"Skye. Skye. SKYE! Stop it. I don't want to hurt you," he told her. "Skye! Please. Stop, please. I don't want you hurt."

"But you - "

"I know. I know what I did. And I can explain. I know you won't believe me. But believe me when I say we need to get out of here now."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because you let me hold on to the only one thing that I have left."

"What?"

"You."

Releasing her gently, Ward held her tenderly albeit securely in his arms. Their eyes never left one another as he let her slide against his body until her feet touched the floor.

"Why are you doing this?" Skye asked as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Because he made me," he replied in a voice so rough with controlled rage. "I am to get the password from you. Or I have to take you to him. My orders were to to kill our team and take you to him."

"But why did you have to - "

"You think the team will just let you walk out with me from here?" Ward threw the question at her. "I have to do what I did so I can take you away from here."

"And give me up to him? To Garrett?" Skye shouted at Ward and jabbed the centre of his chest. "You going to serve me to The Clairvoyant on fucking sliver platter? Is that what you are going to do? You bastard!"

"No!"

"Then who? Who the hell are you going to give me to? Just where the fucking hell do you give your double-dealing allegiance to?" Skye repeated slammed her fist onto his chest. "WHO DAMN IT!?"

"No one. Not to anyone anymore." Ward grabbed her small fists and held them in his big hands. "I'm taking you away from him."

"You know he is going to hunt you. Us."

"I know."

"Then why are you doing this?" Skye's voice was just above whisper as her eyes pleaded for a logical reason.

"I need to keep you safe. Keeping you with me is the only way I know how, Skye." Ward replied huskily and lifted her clenched fist to his lips. "Please, let me keep you safe."

Skye was embroiled in turmoil with her feelings for him. She knew her life is in God's hands. But in Ward's arms is when she feels safe. Deep down she knew that there is goodness in him. But deeper down she knew that her love for him was what made her want to put her trust in him, no matter how foolish and naive that is.

A sudden unfamiliar force rushed through her. The strange surge of energy made her settle on the ultimate answer. With determined resolved, she tiptoed and captured his lips in a fierce, assertive and potent kiss. Just as she suddenly assaulted his lips, she pulled away just as quickly. Breathing hard with eyes flashing, she hissed at him with a voice full of venom.

"I should hate you."

She could see Ward's last shred of hope crumbled in his eyes. Pulling her hands away from his, she moved towards the door.

Stepping on the broken and collapsed door, Skye stopped and took a deep breath before turning her head slightly towards Ward who was watching her with empty eyes.

She said to him the one thing that will determined their destiny. The something that is meant to be.

"Come on. Let's go."

**THE END**

I feel like a doing a sequel because the promo and pics for epi 19 and 20 is just too hypnotizing to ignore. But I need to see where this SkyeWard feeling takes me.


End file.
